A Fever You Can't Sweat Out
by purrbastian
Summary: Kurt can't seem to shake Sebastian no matter what. Skank!Kurt


"Surprised to see you in here again, killer." Kurt groaned as the all-too-familiar voice came closer and punctured at the edges of his already fraying patience.

"Fuck off, Sebastian." He didn't even bother turning around to look at him; he knew Sebastian would ignore his brush-off and plant himself cozily in the open stool beside him.

"Oh come on, I've missed you, tiger. Scandals isn't the same without you."

"Stop calling me that and stop acting like we're friends. I can't stand your ass. Now screw off." Kurt nursed the liquor that he was sure had been watered down by now. He was about to motion for another when he saw Sebastian order beside him.

"Kurt, I don't know why you act like you don't want to see me. Isn't that the whole reason you came tonight?"

"No," he sighed. "Believe it or not, I've got my own shit to deal with and not everything revolves around you."

"But they do revolve around my cock," Sebastian retorted cheekily. Kurt felt his fingers flex around the glass and he had to take a deep breath through his nose in order to suppress the urge to smash Sebastian's face with the very glass in his hands.

"I'm not here for you, Sebastian, so you can run along and jerk off alone because that shit isn't happening tonight." Sebastian only smiled as he tipped his head back to swallow the contents of his glass, Adam's apple bobbling up and down as the liquid slid down his throat.

"Whatever you say, Kurt. I'll see you around," and Sebastian turned his back on Kurt without another glance to make his way toward the dance floor. Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose, a cliché gesture but nonetheless necessary as the presence of _Sebastian_ still lingered beside him.

Watered down or not, Kurt tossed the rest of his drink in his mouth, wincing at the taste before swinging his legs off the stool and making his way to the bathroom.

Kurt shook the remaining droplets free before tucking himself back in his jeans and sauntering over to the sink. He lathered up his hands, placing them under the whirring faucet of hot water. A flash of pink caught his eye and he glanced up in the mirror to stare at his reflection. The pink tips of his hair stood out against the dingy bathroom décor and he smiled sadly to himself, his fingers playing with the tips.

A screech from behind him signaled that a new occupant had made their way into the bathroom. Kurt didn't need to turn around to notice Sebastian's smug expression behind him; it was widely reflected in the mirror in front of him.

"What's this, Hummel? Came in here to fix your eyeliner?" Something snapped in Kurt, the fickle strands of patience and his calm exterior broke free with Sebastian's single off-putting comment. Kurt turned around, almost too fast for Sebastian to see, and was instantly shoving him up against the nearest wall. Sebastian let out a startled laugh and that only fueled Kurt further. Grabbing his face roughly with one hand, Kurt pinned Sebastian to the wall with his body and crashed their lips together.

It was as if a fuse had been lit inside both of them. Sebastian reacted instantly as soon as Kurt's lips were on his. Sebastian fisted the fabric of Kurt's grey V-neck in his hands while Kurt's lip ring scraped against his lips. Kurt opened his mouth, demanding Sebastian to follow, and Sebastian shuddered when the cool metal of Kurt's tongue ring ran over the roof of his mouth.

"I knew you'd come back to me, Hummel. You always do." Sebastian panted when Kurt's lips trailed down his neck, tongue darting out to taste the smooth skin. Kurt's teeth latched on to the flesh there at Sebastian's words, anger and defiance pulsing through him, pushing him forward.

Sebastian hissed when Kurt's teeth punctured his skin. Kurt knew the rules about marking. They could only bruise skin that could easily tucked away. Why was Kurt breaking their rules? He was the one who established them in the first place.

"Kurt, _fuck_, you're not supposed to-"

"Shut up," he growled, the sound a rumble as he continued to mouth at Sebastian's neck. He had no idea what was spurring Kurt on but it felt good, felt like nothing they had ever done before, and Sebastian was always willing to try anything once. He stretched his neck back to allow Kurt easier access, his fingers digging into his biceps.

"Ah, e-easy tiger. Wouldn't wanna scar the merchandise."

"Fuck the merchandise," Kurt grunted, finally pulling away to observe his handiwork. Sebastian would definitely be sporting a large and colorful hickey on the side of his neck tomorrow, and everyone would know that someone had claimed him, even if that someone still remained a mystery.

"I wish you would," Sebastian said earnestly. The look in his eyes changed, just for a moment, but Kurt saw it: longing, compassion. Things he didn't need to see right now. He pushed Sebastian off him and seized his arms to press over his head. Sebastian twisted his head to look at Kurt, as if saying; _you wanna do this here, now? _

"You're mine tonight, Smythe. Mine. You understand me?" Kurt's eyes bore into Sebastian's and for a moment, neither said anything, dared to move. There was a shift in the air, something was different, off. Kurt was acting especially strange, ambushing Sebastian as soon as he stepped foot in the bathroom.

"Kurt, what the hell-"

"Don't say a fucking word," Kurt bit out. He held Sebastian's hands above him with one hand and used the other to unzip Sebastian's pants first, then his own. They sighed at the relief but it quickly turned into a choked gasp when Kurt pressed his erection flush against Sebastian's.

"Do you feel how hard I am? How much I want to fuck you right now?" Sebastian's eyes closed at the words, head lolling back against the harsh cement walls while Kurt pressed their hips together. His movements were slow and deliberate and each shift made Sebastian's hips twitch and lurch forward, seeking more friction.

Kurt wouldn't oblige him and instead kept his body firmly in place and tortured Sebastian with teasing brushes against his cock.

"You should fuck me if that's what you want." The composure in his voice shook when Kurt's hips jerked forward and added contact between them.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? For me to take you right here right now, up against this wall with your pants around your ankles and my cock pounding into you. You're so fucking _needy," _Kurt emphasized the last word by pressing his cock hard against Sebastian's, earning a deep moan and another buck of his hips.

Jesus, what was Hummel's deal tonight?

"Why are you talking a big game? Just go ahead and fuck me already." For the first time the entire night, Kurt smiled, the widening of his lips looking downright predatory.

"I don't need to fuck you to get you to come for me," Kurt whispered and goddammit, Sebastian knew he was right; he was painfully hard already and Kurt's cock was flushed and red, with tiny beads of pre-come pooling at the head. Kurt leaned forward to kiss Sebastian while dragging his hips up and down, his cock running along Sebastian's upper thigh and balls.

Kurt had dragged this out for as long as he could stand, but he needed to come undone just as desperately as Sebastian. His hips moved faster and in an untimed rhythm. Sebastian could feel his balls tightening and the pooling warmth deep in his belly. He was close. He chanted Kurt's name because frankly, trying to get the words 'I'm about to come' out of his mouth were damn near impossible at this point. Sebastian could only feel, feel the slide of their hips together, feel the rutting of Kurt's cock with his own, feel Kurt suck his tongue and lower lip into his mouth before he felt Kurt tighten his grip on his wrists, which only meant that Kurt was almost gone.

He dug his fingers into his palms as he felt himself come between them, hot and sticky and somehow all over _his_ shirt and not Kurt's. Kurt dipped his head to rest on his shoulder while his body tensed and he came with a grunt moments later, his mess clinging to his knuckles and head of his cock.

Sebastian's wrists were released and he took turns massaging each one while Kurt wiped himself off and placed himself carefully back inside his pants. He seemed calm now, less tense than before. His shoulders slumped but his eyes remained unfocused, even when they were trained on Sebastian.

"I'd clean up before you end up wearing that home," and then Kurt was turning and making his way to the door. "Later, Smythe," he yelled once the music on the other side traveled through the room. Kurt disappeared through the door and Sebastian was left to clean up yet another one of Kurt Hummel's messes.


End file.
